


The Sudden Feeling

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “How do you feel?” George grins, as Harry is about to leave the Great Hall. “Any… new thoughts… feelings…?”“What are you talking about?” Harry asks, a confused look on his face. “Is this about… wait, what is in that tea? Did you put something in it? Are you testing out another one of your potions?”“Maybe…” Fred grins. “So? How does it feel?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Sudden Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Peeves The Poltergeist, and my prompt was 'Either include Peeves the Poltergeist OR include a theme of troublemaking in your story.'.

Harry didn’t think much of it when Fred had asked him to taste his tea because it had a bitter taste to it. The tea had tasted just fine, Harry thought, and he hadn’t thought any more of it. Sure, he had noticed Fred and George staring at him for the rest of their dinner, and they had seemed to be whispering about something, but that’s Fred and George for you.

“How do you feel?” George grins, as Harry is about to leave the Great Hall. “Any… new thoughts… feelings…?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks, a confused look on his face. “Is this about… wait, what is in that tea? Did you put something in it? Are you testing out another one of your potions?”

“Maybe…” Fred grins. “So? How does it feel?”

“How does what feel?” Harry asks, his voice getting high and pitchy. “What did you do to me?”

“You’re not testing things out on Harry again, are you?” Ron rolls his eyes, but when he sees the panicked look on his best friend’s face, he can’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, you still look the same.”

“What was it?”

“Just a little…”

“Don’t tell him!” Fred quickly says. “He’ll find out.”

The twins walk off, leaving Harry standing there, feeling more confused than anything else.

* * *

It isn’t until he’s in bed later that night, and he finds his thoughts wandering off, not to the usual people, but to a certain Slytherin student, that he realises what the twins have done to him. But although he knows what they must have done - because before today he most certainly did not have these kinds of thoughts about Draco – he can’t stop the thoughts. That warm, longing feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he thinks about Draco’s smile, as he thinks about holding him, kissing him, fu…

“Harry?”

Harry sits up in bed, his cheeks growing red, certain that he has been caught out in lusting after Draco. But when he finds Ron looking over to him, a worried look on his face, he quickly fakes a smile.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think they’ve really given you anything, you know?” Ron mumbles. “Or even if they did, I’m sure it’s nothing too bad. Most of the things they’re coming up with are harmless… well… some of them are anyway.”

“Thanks, that’s very… reassuring.”

“Have you noticed anything yet?”

“No, nothing,” Harry quickly lies, “I’m sure you’re right. They were just messing with me.”

“Right… goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Ron.”

* * *

Harry had hardly gotten any sleep, because every time he had fallen asleep, he had gotten lost in vivid dreams of Draco, and when he almost runs into him in the Great Hall, he feels his cheeks burning.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, Draco staring at him like he must have lost his mind. Because since when doesn’t he put up a fight?

Harry quickly walks off, the urge to kiss Draco almost becoming too much. So he joins his friends for breakfast, trying hard not to think about the other young man. But he can’t stop himself, and last night’s dreams keep playing over and over in his mind.

“So… Harry…”

“He knows you didn’t give him anything,” Ron says. “Stop messing with him.”

“Really?” George asks. “You haven’t noticed anything? No changes? No… urges, or…”

“It should have worked,” Fred adds, a confused look on his face. “Unless…”

“The urges were already there,” George says, making Harry blush even more.

“I haven’t noticed anything,” Harry spits out. “But next time you want to test out one of your potions, or one of your stupid…”

“Ooh, I think we may have hit on something there,” Fred laughs.

“Just leave me alone, will you?” Harry asks, before getting up and storming off. He can hear the twins laughing, and Ron and Hermione defending him. But he doesn’t have the energy to defend himself, to tell them about the thoughts he’s been having.

So he leaves the Great Hall, but when he hears footsteps following him, he turns around, ready to fight whoever it is.

“What do you… Draco?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not following you, Potter,” Draco says, but he swallows hard, and Harry can tell that he’s lying. “I was just going to the ehm…”

“Did Fred and George give you something?” Harry interrupts him.

“Why?”

“No reason,” Harry mumbles, but when Draco takes another step towards him, the need to kiss him become almost too much to fight. And when Draco just stares at him, a confused look on his face, Harry can’t fight it any longer.

He pushes Draco up against the wall, and he kisses him with such a force, that Draco gives him a hard shove.

“What the… what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Harry quickly says, knowing fully well that he should come up with some kind of excuse to explain why he just did what he did. But all he can think of is the fact that he just kissed Draco, and that all he wants to do is kiss him again.

“Potter?”

“I think…,” Harry begins, trying hard to keep the words in, but in the end they find their way out, embarrassing him even more. “I’m in love with you.”

Draco’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t laugh in Harry’s face, nor does he mock him for his confession. Instead, he grabs him by the arm, and he pulls him around the corner, out of sight from their schoolmates.

Draco grabs him by the neck, and he pulls him in for a kiss, making Harry go weak at the knees. He greedily returns Draco’s kisses, letting his hands wander up and down his back, wanting nothing more than to let them explore every inch of his body. But when they hear a noise, they break away from each other.

“I should go,” Harry quickly says, his thoughts becoming muddled, because on the one hand he wants nothing more than to drag Draco somewhere quiet and take this further, but on the other hand… well, this is Draco Malfoy. This is the result of Fred and George’s potion. This isn’t real. He knows it isn’t real, but Draco’s kisses taste so good… No, he thinks, he can’t do this. It’s the potion doing this, so they will just have to stay away from each other and wait for the results to wear off so everything can go back to normal.

* * *

“So… Harry?” Fred asks, when he and his brother comes up to him later that day. “Now that our brother isn’t here… you know you can tell us, don’t you?”

“There’s nothing to tell. Your stupid… whatever you were trying to do, it didn’t work.”

“Actually, we know it did.” George shrugs. “We’re just trying to work out the little details, that’s all. But we know it works. So go on, tell us. How are you feeling?”

“Right now?” Harry asks. “I’m angry with you. You can’t just give a love potion to someone. That kind of stuff…”

“Ah, so it did work?” Fred grins. “Go on, how does it feel?”

All Harry wants to do is get away from this conversation, but he knows the twins won’t leave him alone until he tells them, so he sighs, before looking over his shoulder to make sure no one can overhear him.

“It works.” He nods. “Me and Draco… it worked.”

“Draco Malfoy, huh?” George laughs. “We figured it would be…”

“Wait,” Harry cuts him off. “What do you mean? You gave it to him too, didn’t you? You made us both…”

“We didn’t give him anything,” Fred laughs. “Whatever he did… that was all him. We had nothing to do with it.”

“If you are lying about this…”

“We’re not, Harry,” George says. “We didn’t give it to him. So what happened?”

“Nothing!”

“Tell us! We won’t tell anyone.” George grins, but Harry knows better than that, so he keeps quiet, a dark blush creeping up on him.

“How long until this potion of yours stops working?”

“Oh, with the small dose we gave you? It should have stopped working by now.” Fred shrugs. “Why? You’re not still longing for Malfoy, are you?”

“Of course not!”

“Harry, are you in love with Malfoy?” George laughs, his voice so loud, that surely someone must have overheard him.

“No! Of course not.”

“I think he’s lying,” George tells his brother. “Either you gave him a double dose, or…”

“Or you’ve got some explaining to do.” Fred grins. “Seriously? Of all the people here, you go for Draco Malfoy?”

“I didn’t…,” Harry begins, but then he sighs. “This is your fault. You gave me that stupid…”

“Whoa, it should have stopped working by now. This isn’t on us, Harry.”

“Well, clearly it hasn’t stopped working, has it?” Harry spits out, but when the twins shrug, he groans in frustration.

“Hasn’t it?”

* * *

“We need to talk,” Harry says, as he drags Draco into the bathrooms the next morning, away from prying eyes.

“Whoa, what the…”

“Did Fred and George give you something? A drink, or…?”

“No, I already told you…,” Draco begins, but when Harry slams him into one of the stalls, his eyes grow wide, and he quickly keeps quiet.

“They did this to us. It’s their fault we’re… whatever happened yesterday…”

“What do you mean, it’s their fault? What are you talking about?” Draco asks, a confused look on his face.

“They are working on a range of love potions, and they were testing one out.”

“What?”

“They gave it to me. That’s why I…,” Harry tries to explain, before mumbling, too embarrassed to speak the words out loud. “That’s why we kissed.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It is, I wouldn’t have done it if…”

“I would have,” Draco cuts him off, and this time it’s Harry who has a confused look on his face. “Are you saying you didn’t want me to kiss you?”

“I don’t… of course… I mean…,” Harry stammers, trying his best to find the answer to that. But he can still feel Draco’s mouth on his, and he can’t deny that all he wants to do is kiss him again, and it makes him wonder if Fred indeed had given him a double dose, or if perhaps it had only awakened something inside of him that had been there all along.

“Forget it, Potter. If you ever bring this up again, I swear…,” Draco begins to threaten, but before he can finish, Harry has kissed him. But he pushes him off, an angry look on his face. “If this is just those bloody Weasley’s potion’s doing, then…”

“It’s not,” Harry quickly says, the words having left his mouth before he has even thought them through. “I want you.”

“If I find out you’re lying to me…”

“Just shut up, Malfoy,” Harry spits out, before pushing him into one of the stalls, and kissing him hard.

* * *

“Looks like it did its job, then,” George grins, as he and his brother watch Harry and Draco coming out of the bathrooms, both flushed and still trying to straighten out their clothes.

“I’m not entirely sure if this was our doing,” Fred disagrees. “I’m pretty sure Harry only went for it because he thought we had given him something.”

“But we did give him something.”

“I know. But that should have made him go all googly-eyed, not…” Fred nudges his head into the direction of the two young men, who are sharing a nervous smile. “It shouldn’t have made them jump each other at the first chance they got.”

“So maybe it only give him the confidence he needed to go for it.” George shrugs, a grin on his face from ear to ear. “But it still worked, didn’t it? Just look at them. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… who would have thought?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
